Reunificación familiar improvisada
by Nyo-yume
Summary: AU - Berlin a été marié 5 fois, et visiblement est père de plusieurs enfants... Mais que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait coincé dans la Fabrique nationale de la monnaie et du timbre lors du braquage ?
1. Prologue

Chapter Text

Une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête... Let me know what you think...

 **Prologue**

 **18 Mai 2016 - Madrid - 11h15**

En ce mercredi de mai ensoleillé, une jeune fille, s'installa tranquillement à la terrasse d'un café de la Plaza Mayor de Madrid.

A l'ombre d'une large capeline, on pouvait apercevoir son visage, encadré d'une masse ondulée de cheveux châtains. Elle possédait des trait doux, quoi qu'un peu anguleux, ses yeux, quant à eux, restaient invisibles derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil ronde à la monture fine et rétro. Mince et élancée, elle frôlait sûrement les 1m70. Son corps, qui possédait encore ce côté dégingandé typique de l'adolescence, semblait noyé dans ses vêtements ; une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon marron à bretelles type année 30. Ses mains fines et son teint pâle complétaient ce tableau et finissait de lui conférer une forme de fragilité.

Après avoir commandé, auprès du serveur, un verre d'Horchata de Chufa - une boisson valencienne dont elle raffolait - , elle se pencha vers sa sacoche et, avec un large sourire, en sortit plusieurs enveloppes ainsi qu'un téléphone, un vieux Nokia 3310 qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Sans quitter des yeux les enveloppes qu'elle avait sorties, elle appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide du portable avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Après un premier essai infructueux, elle patienta quelques minutes avant de lancer un deuxième appel, patientant tranquillement que son correspondant ne décroche.

« Allô ? » Finit par répondre une voix masculine au bout du fil.

« Holà mi Profesor ! » Lui rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix chantante, faisant un petit signe de tête et un léger sourire au serveur alors que celui-ci lui déposait sa boisson.

« *soupir* Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi….»

« Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à un prof ! Et je refuse de croire que tu fabriques du cidre …. »

« Pourquoi m'appelais-tu ?» La voix calme restait avenante, mais on sentait que l'homme était un peu pressé, occupé sans doute...

« hmm » La brunette se mordilla les lèvres « je te dérange? Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu préfères… » Sa voix emprise de tristesse, elle semblait nerveuse et son sourire n'était plus qu'un souvenir. La gorge nouée, elle prit une gorgée de la boisson nacrée qu'elle avait commandée pour se donner un peu de courage.

« *nouveau soupir* non, non bien sûr que non….Je m'apprêtes juste à commencer un projet et je ne serais pas très disponible dans les mois à venir…Je t'avais prévenu non ? » Toujours cette voix, professoral, gentille, patiente, pédagogue, mais semblant quand même la prendre pour une enfant un peu lente, elle aimait autant qu'elle détestait cette intonation…. C'était toujours celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait qu'elle fasse quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie …. Comme par exemple ne pas chercher à le contacter pendant les 6 mois à venir ….

« Oui… Je sais… *soupir* je voulais juste te dire, j'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, tu sais les examens passerelles » elle esquissa alors un très léger sourire « j'ai été acceptée partout ! » La fierté qu'elle ressentait était clairement audible. « Je voulais juste te le dire …. Avant que tu ne te transformes en ermite et que je ne puisse plus te joindre…. » Finit-elle d'une voix plus triste, elle n'aimait pas quand il disparaissait.

« Oh… » Il y eut un petit moment de flottement « Je..Je suis très fier de toi » continua-t-il maladroitement, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les émotions, elle le savait, mais elle était heureuse de l'entendre lui dire cela, qu'il était ''fier'' d'elle, et son sourire s'agrandit. « Je savais que tu y arriverais » la voix était plus assurée et chaleureuse maintenant « tu sais où tu souhaites aller ? »

« Non… Pas encore… Je voulais juste partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi ! Mais je sais que tu es occupé… Je ne veux pas te retenir d'avantage… On en reparlera quand tu seras disponible… Promis ? »

« ….Promis » la voix était devenue étrangement évasive et incertaine

« Pas de mensonge hein ? Tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur ? » Insista-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui, je t'en donne ma parole, nous en parlerons dès je serais disponible » La voix était lasse, mais semblait sincère.

« Je t'aime et je tiens fort à toi …. » Conclut-elle, avec le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle lui parlait pour la dernière fois.

« Moi aussi…Ciao Bella » finit-il dans un murmure avant de raccrocher

Elle fixa son téléphone d'un regard vide avant de pousser un profond soupir, et de se mettre a étudier les différentes propositions de lycée étalées devant elle en reprenant une gorgée d'Horchata en fredonnant un air Italien.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle se trompait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **18 Mai 2016 - Maison de Tolède - 11h15**

Le Professeur regardait avec plaisir ses futurs collaborateurs sagement assis devant lui tels des écoliers prêts a écouter ses moindres paroles. Il avait d'ailleurs ressentit, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, un plaisir coupable de voir cet homme élégant qui porterait par la suite « Berlin » devoir s'asseoir de la sorte. Ce dernier, pas dupe, lui lança un regard ironique et provocateur, le concours de regard aurait pu durer longtemps entre les deux hommes si le téléphone du Professeur n'avait pas sonné à ce moment-là.

En fronçant les sourcils, il décida d'ignorer l'appel, et commença son discours.

« Alors déjà bienvenu à tous » fit-il en écrivant un énorme ''bienvenu'' sur le tableau « et merci d'avoir accepté cette euh… Disons cette offre d'emploi. »

L'un des jeunes au 2e rang, le fils du spécialiste des tunnels si le Professeur se souvenait bien, eu un rire à ce moment-là et un sourire s'esquissa sur les visages des autres escrocs présents.  
« On va vivre ici, à l'écart de la folie du monde 5 mois, et ces 5 mois nous allons les passer à étudier comment réussir notre coup » poursuivi le Professeur avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par le spécialiste des tunnels justement, « Moscou » …

« Oh minute, tu veux rire, 5 mois! t'es dingue! »

Le professeur prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son opération séduction, il avait besoin que ses associés lui fassent confiance et le suivent sans, trop, discuter.

« Prenez les gens, pendant des années, ils étudient, pour toucher un salaire, qui pour ceux qui ont de la chance, reste de toute façon un salaire de merde…. » Son regard balaya la salle, afin d'être sure d'avoir l'attention de toute l'assistance.

« C'est quoi ces 5 mois ? Je prépare ce coup ça fait… » Il fit une pause, son esprit commençant à se noyer dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux, il se frotta les yeux et se força à se re-concentrer sur son public. « …Bien plus que 5 mois. Pour ne plus travailler de toute ma vie…. » Il marqua une pause, les regardant tous un par un « Même chose pour vous… Et pour vos enfants aussi… » Laissant la phrase en suspens, il scruta leurs expressions, ça y est, il les tenait, ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde… Il pouvait donc reprendre le cours classique de son discours.

« Bien pour l'instant on ne se connaît pas…. Et je veux que cela reste ainsi, pas de nom, pas de questions personnelles… »

A ce moment là il fut à nouveau interrompu, mais pas par un membre de son équipe, mais par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Excédé, il décrocha en soupirant.

« Allô ? »

C'est alors qu'il entendit au bout du fil une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien….Et ça tombait mal. « Holà mi Profesor !» La voix était enjouée, un fait assez inhabituel, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi….»

« Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à un prof ! Et je refuse de croire que tu fabriques du cidre …. »

Non, vraiment pas le temps. « Pourquoi m'appelais-tu ? » Essayant de garder sa voix calme et en tournant le dos à sa classe, qu'il entendait déjà chuchoter derrière lui.

« Hmm ….Je te dérange ? » Oui, clairement. « Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu préfères… »  
Le Professeur ferma les yeux et serra les dents, il détestait entendre cette voix abattue…. Il soupira et se força à rester patient.

« Non, non bien sûr que non….Je m'apprête juste à commencer un projet et ne serait pas très disponible dans les mois à venir…Je t'avais prévenu non ? » Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas le contacter…

« Oui…Je sais…*soupir* je voulais juste te dire, j'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, tu sais les examens passerelles, j'ai été acceptée partout ! » La fierté qu'elle ressentait était clairement audible. L'homme eut presque envie de se gifler, oui bien sure… Il avait complètement oublié avec la mise en place de son plan…. « Je voulais juste te le dire ….Avant que tu ne te transformes en ermite et que je ne puisse plus te joindre…. »

« oh…» Dieu qu'il détestait l'entendre aussi triste « Je..Je suis très fier de toi » continua-t-il cherchant à rattraper le coup « Je savais que tu y arriverais » reprenant son rôle de professeur « tu sais où tu souhaites aller ? »

« Non…Pas encore…Je voulais juste partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi !Mais je sais que tu es occupé…Je ne veux pas te retenir d'avantage…On en reparlera quand tu seras disponible…Promis ? »

«….Promis » fit-il évasif… Comment lui dire qu'ils ne se reverraient sans doute pas avant long moment? Il n'était même pas totalement certain de se sortir de ce coup en un seul morceau.

« Pas de mensonge hein ?Tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur ? » La voix était inquiète, elle était loin d'être idiote cette petite et elle le connaissait sans doute un peu trop…

« Oui, je t'en donne ma parole, nous en parlerons dès je serais disponible » Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et c'est le plus proche qu'il pouvait être de la vérité, il ne définissait simplement pas quand il serait à nouveau disponible…

« Je t'aime et je tiens fort à toi ….» Conclut-elle.

L'homme esquiva un sourire « Moi aussi… Ciao Bella » finit-il dans un murmure en couvrant le téléphone de sa main pour masquer ses derniers mots, avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira et se retourna vers la salle, ou ses ''étudiants'' qui s'arrêtèrent de chuchoter et le regardaient maintenant interrogateurs, son regard glissa vers le futur Berlin qui fronçait les sourcils… Il semblerait qu'au moins une personnes ait entendu ce ''Ciao Bella''. Non ce coup de téléphone n'était vraiment pas bien tombé….

« Bon ou en étions nous… Ah oui pas de nom, pas de questions personnelles… Et surtout aucune relation personnelle. Chacun va se trouver un pseudo, il faut faire simple, un numéro, un nom de planète un nom de ville…. » Continua-t-il pour changer de sujet et ne pas perdre l'attention de son équipe.

« Genre Bôgoss77, jolieNana23 » rigola le même jeune homme que la dernière fois, celui qui prendrait bientôt le nom de « Denver » .

« Moi, j'ai déjà des problèmes avec mon numéro de téléphone » répondit son père

« C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? »

« Les planètes ? Moi je serais Mars et lui Uranus » s'exclama le plus jeune de la bande, « Rio », assis au troisième rang en pointant du doigt son voisin de devant.

L'échange s'accentua alors entre les deux jeunes hommes… Bon sang… De vrais gosses, il avait VRAIMENT l'impression d'être devant des lycéens…

« Va te faire foutre, Uranus, c'est non »

« Quoi, t'as un problème avec Uranus?»

« J'aime pas comment ça rythme »

Bon, il était temps de recadrer le débat… Au moins, plus personne ne pensait à son coup de téléphone.

« D'accord, d'accord... ça sera des nom de ville! » Interrompit le Professeur.

« Oui, c'est mieux les villes! » Conclut Denver.

« Parfait ! » Termina le Professeur, soulagé de voir qu'il était capable de gérer cette équipe sans trop de difficulté.

Mais ce coup de téléphone était loin d'être anodin…. et le professeur aurait peut-être dû y prêter plus d'attention….


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée…**

 **Vendredi 21 octobre 2016 - 9H du matin**

Il était tôt ce vendredi 21 octobre 2016 alors qu'elle regardait d'un air vague le paysage défiler devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, alors un départ à 7h du Brighton College de Madrid ? Ça relevait du calvaire.

Ca faisait maintenant, bientôt deux mois qu'elle avait intégré la prestigieuse institution britannique. Parmi tous les choix possibles, elle avait fini par s'arrêter sur celui-là. L'établissement avait une excellente réputation, des liens à l'international qui devraient faciliter son admission auprès de diverses universités et surtout, SURTOUT, il était basé à Madrid et disposait d'un internat. Ça n'était pas la solution idéal pour elle qui préférait la solitude, mais elle n'avait pas, à 15 ans, les moyens de se payer son propre logement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun soutien de la part de sa mère, puisque cette dernière considérait que le lycée du coin de sa petite ville de perdue de Cenicientos était bien suffisant, et c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez son beau-père…

En résumé, Brighton College était parfait sur le papier. Cependant l'ayant intégrer avec 2 ans d'avance à l'aide d'un programme de « diversification », qui permettait à des étudiants boursiers issus de classe populaire, d'espéré pouvoir faire leur scolarité là bas, au nom de la « mixité social » pour permettre « l'enrichissement des élèves grâce à un mélange des culture » elle était loin d'être en phase avec ses camarades de classe.

Cela, combiné à un certain manque d'aptitude interpersonnelle, ne faisait pas d'elle la personne la plus populaire de sa classe, ainsi, s'envolaient les espoirs qu'elle avait pu nourrir d'avoir une vie sociale. La seule autre personne dans une situation similaire, bien que pour des raisons différentes, était assise juste devant elle : Alison Parker, la fille de l'ambassadeur britannique à Madrid. La fille bourgeoise typique qui, élevé dans un carcan de règle d'un autre temps, n'a jamais appris à se défendre par elle-même.

Cachée derrière ses lunettes rondes, elle observa Alison écrire dans un calepin en jetant régulièrement de petits regards en direction de la bande d'élèves assise à l'avant du bus, et plus particulièrement à Pabló Ruiz, le capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. L'expression « tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête » ça vous parle ? Voilà. Mais bon cela restait un jugement personnel.

A ce moment précis le téléphone d'Alison émit un son et aux vues de l'échange de regard entre elle et Pabló, il ne fallait pas être fin limier pour se douter de qui venait le message. Intuition qui ne fut que confirmée lorsque Pabló se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Alison.

« Salut » commença-t-il maladroitement.

« Salut » Répondit Alison après un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu sors avec moi ? »

A cette phrase la jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise, ça ne correspondait pas du tout au comportement classique du jeune homme.

« …. oublis ça je te laisse » Termina Pabló après une fraction de seconde, tout cela semblait tellement gênant d'un point de vu extérieur…

« non, non reste! Je…J'ai pas trop besoin d'y réfléchir …C'est oui » Balbutia Alison, semblant surprise mais heureuse de la proposition, avant que les deux ne se mirent à s'embrassant, le bruit humide de cette action arracha une grimace de dégout à la jeune fille assise derrière eux, qui détourna alors le regard. Non, définitivement, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux dynamiques humaines, ça n'avait pas de sens, aucune logique….

Heureusement pour elle c'est à ce moment précis que Mme Colmenar, leur professeure principale, pris la parole pour annoncer leur arrivée à destination.

« Bien, les enfants, nous sommes arrivés. » Commença l'enseignante avant de continuer avec les instructions d'usage « Nous allons directement passer au hall d'entré du musée ou nous nous regrouperons en attendant l'arrivée du reste de la classe. Si jamais vous êtes séparé du groupe, allez voir un gardien »

La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et s'empressa de sortir du bus, ignorant les deux tourtereaux qui avançaient maintenant main dans la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle leva les yeux en direction du bâtiment devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter. Il était imposant, entièrement blanc et pourvut d'une multitude de fenêtres, elle en compta 52 rien que sur la façade du bâtiment. Il se composait de deux ailes rectangulaires disposée de part et d'autre d'une entrée pourvue de colonnades, au-dessus de laquelle flottait fièrement le drapeau espagnol, donnant sur un grand escalier en pierre tout aussi blanc que le reste du bâtiment.

« Voici l'entrée principale de la Fabrique Nationale de la Monnaie et du Timbre » Expliqua Mme Colmenar une fois ses élèves rassemblés devant elle. « Nous allons pénétrer dans le bâtiment » détailla-t-elle en montant les marches du bâtiment. Comme s'il y avait une nécessitée à décrire chaque action.

En passant les portiques de sécurité de la Fabrique sous le regard perçant des agents de sécurité, l'adolescente ressentit une pointe stresse, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ce genre de dispositions la rendait nerveuse, même sans avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Ce fut Mme. Colmenar qui la sortit de ses pensées en donnant les règles à suivre lors de la visite.

« Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester grouper et d'éviter de parler à voix haute ou de poser des questions sans permission au personnel. » à croire que des élèves de 17 ans ne savaient pas se comporter dans un musée… « Pour ceux qui ont déjà faim, on a prévu un passage à la cafétéria un peu plus tard. En attendant, veuillez me suivre, vous allez recevoir vos badges de sécurités. »

Les élèves s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau d'accueil du bâtiment ou ils reçurent l'un après l'autre un tour de coup avec un petit rectangle plastifié accroché au bout.

« Voici vos badges de sécurité, ils doivent être visibles tout le temps d'accord ? Gardez-les autour du cou et surtout baissez un peu la voix ! » Insista l'enseignante, un peu stressée visiblement de ne pas réussir faire en sorte que des élèves de terminal se tienne correctement dans un lieu public. Ce qui est assez ironique quand on connaît le milieu social dont venait la majorité des élèves ; dirigeants, politiciens, grands industriels, familles aisées…

Les dits élèves commencèrent à s'éparpiller en petits groupes dans la première pièce du musée, discutant joyeusement, heureux de ne pas avoir à subir une journée entière de classe aujourd'hui

La jeune fille, alors en train d'observer les pièces exposées au mur, qui avaient visiblement été retrouvées dans le corps d'un marin qui avait chercher à voler le commandant de son navire, cru entendre au loin des cris diffus, elle chassa cette impression de son esprit lorsque Mme Colmenar les rassembla pour commencer la visite.

Alors qu'il arrivait auprès d'un somptueux escalier « Entièrement fait de Marbre et de granite » selon l'enseignante, le cliquetis d'une arme se fit entendre et un homme, vêtu d'une combinaison rouge et le visage caché par un masque à l'effigie de Dali, surgit soudainement.

« On bouge plus » Cria-t-il en pointant son fusil sur la femme.

« Mais qu'est-ce q… » Balbutia-t-elle sidérée par ce qui se produisait « n..non a… attendez…. » Fit-elle en essayant de contrôler ses élèves qui se mirent à hurler et a s'enfuir avant, qu'elle aussi ne commence à paniquer, la situation s'imposant enfin à son esprit.

« Allez tout le monde par là ! Tout le monde pars-là! » Continua violemment la voix masculine.

L'adolescente, elle, courrait avec une partie de la classe vers l'entrée du bâtiment cherchant à fuir ce cauchemar. Cette fuite s'arrêta net quand deux femmes pointèrent une arme sur eux. L'une avait de longs cheveux tout aussi noir que ses yeux, un teint halé et un nez légèrement aquilin, l'autre avait de court cheveux brun ainsi qu'une frange.

« Vous! Restez là !» Ordonna la première, avant d'intimer à la seconde de foncer.

L'adolescente entendit alors vaguement un « Je vois pas l'agneau, fait chier! » Alors que la femme s'éloignait du groupe pour s'enfoncer encore d'avantage à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les personnes présentent dans le bâtiment étaient dans un état de panique total alors que la femme aux cheveux longs rassemblait les otages dans le hall d'accueil. « On se magne ! Allez ! Remuez-vous ! Allez allez ! » un jeune homme juvénile, à visage découvert et vêtu de la même tenue rouge que le premier homme passa à côté du groupe en direction de l'entrée, sans doute pour en bloquer les portes.

« Aller ! Tout le monde par ici! Donnez la main à votre voisin et ne bougez plus ! On se dépêche ! » Ordonna l'une des personnes masquées, ils y en avaient plusieurs maintenant, avant de leur mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva dans l'obscurité à donner la main à son voisin, un homme un peu rond vêtu d'un costume, cherchant à ne pas paniquer et à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Tous ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi leur masquer les yeux ? Sachant qu'ils avaient pu voir, a découvert le visage de trois des assaillants ? Elle ne pourrait certainement pas décrire le jeune homme, il était passé trop vite, mais les deux femmes ? Sans doute… De même qu'une bonne partie de sa classe. Qui était ce fameux « agneau »? Que voulaient ces personnes ? Etait-ce un simple enlèvement ? Une prise d'otages ? Un cambriolage ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans une ambiance silencieuse et tendue, entrecoupée de sanglots, un certain temps, avant que des pas se fassent entendre dans l'escalier. Après quelques bruits indiquant sûrement l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes, une voix masculine ne prit la parole.

« Pour commencer » fit-il en marquant une pause « Bonjour à tous » Il laissa le temps à ses mots de faire leur effet avant de poursuivre toujours sur le même rythme « Ici c'est moi qui suis aux commandes… et avant tout je voudrais… » Il fit une nouvelle pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots « Présenter des excuses pour ce qui s'est passer…. » L'homme était clairement un orateur né, et visiblement il adorait ça.

Pendant ce temps un, ou deux peut être, de ses acolytes passait à travers la foule en répétant cette même litanie _« Nom, Pin, Portable … »_

« C'est pas la façon la plus sympa de terminer la semaine, mais voilà, vous êtes ici en qualité d'otage » Continua le maitre de cérémonie.

 _« Nom »_

 _« Alison Parker »_

 _« PIN ? »_

 _« 2-0-18 »_

 _« Portable »_

« Obéissez, et je vous assure que tout ira bien » Continuait le chef de l'équipe la voix était cajoleuse et se voulait rassurante, mais elle semblait plutôt prédatrice en réalité, un peu comme si un félin était gentiment en train de vous tourner autour à l'affût du bon moment pour frapper.

Ce fut alors au tour de la jeune fille.

« Portable » commença une voix masculine, mais clairement assez jeune, ça aurait pu être la voix d'un de ses camarades de classe. Elle fouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir son fidèle Nokia 3310 et de le tendre à l'aveuglette à son interlocuteur.

« C'est quoi cette antiquité ?! Sérieux ? Ça existe encore des machins pareils ? » S'exclama une nouvelle voix, masculine encore, après un éclat de rire. « T'es dans un lycée de riches et tu te trimbale avec ça? Tu peux même pas aller sur internet avec ce truc! » Continua-t-il. Ils étaient donc bien deux.

« Je l'aime bien, il a une bonne autonomie, il est solide et il remplit bien sa fonction, téléphoner…. » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'adolescente, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Eh beh! C'est qu'elle se vexe la petite ! » S'esclaffa-t-il, avant qu'elle ne sente, subitement, le canon d'une arme contre sa jugulaire« toujours envie de faire la maligne? » La voix était beaucoup plus agressive d'un coup et elle commença à hyperventiler, parfois elle se giflerait pour son côté trop " spontané".

Le premier des deux reprit alors la parole. « Ca va, Denver…. Laisses la. » Il continua avec la question suivante « PIN ? »

« 0,0,42… » Fit-elle la gorge nouée.

« 42 eh? » Elle pouvait presque imaginer le sourire amusé de l'homme. « Nom ? »

« Eleonora De Fonollosa Caravella »

Elle relâcha légèrement sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit les deux hommes passer à la personne suivante.

Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait entendre le chef de bande tenter de calmer une otage « ça va relax …relax » fit-il d'une voix basse et apaisante. « Combien de mois ? »

« Hu…huit » la voix, féminine, était tremblante.

« Huit mois hein ? »

« PIN »

Eleonora entendit alors sont voisin répondre avec un magistral « Pourquoi vous voulez le PIN? » elle, encore, avait des excuses concernant ses réactions inadéquates… Mais son voisin devait simplement être suicidaire….

« Files-moi ce putain de pin ou je te défonce la tronche! » Réagit alors, sans surprise, " Denver ", des bruit de tissu indiquant qu'il s'étant sans doute retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. « PIN ? »

« 1-2-3-4 », la voix était paniqué, et Denver éclata de rire.

« Tu fais le malin avec ton un pin de merde ? Mais quel con ! » Se moqua-t-il. « Allez donne moi ton nom…. »

« Arturo »

« Arturo quoi ? »

« Arturo Román »

« Arturo Román, très bien …. Arturito » conclut-il, moqueur.

« Vous êtes notre sauf-conduit et mon devoir et de vous protéger » Leur leader semblait imperturbable « eeh…. Donne-moi tes mains, allons, viens-là, laaa, viens-là…. Comment tu t'appelles ? » fit-il soudainement interrompant par la même son discours.

« Ariadna… » Encore une voix féminine…. Il semblait avoir une fixation sur les femmes !

« Ariadna… Suis-moi allez, viens, c'est ça, touche mes mains… ce sont les mains d'un monstre ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix interrogative.

« Non..non » la pauvre femme semblait terrifiée.

« Non, parce que je ne suis pas un monstre » il marqua une pause « je sais parfaitement comment tu te sens, la bouche sèche la sensation d'être à bout de souffle, allons, il faut te détendre… Vas-y respire, expire, inspire… c'est ça, très bien… Allez respirer avec moi ! » Continua-t-il s'adressant à la foule maintenant. « Inspirer, doucement … oui, voila » Et Eleonora sentie alors toute la foule faire exactement ce que l'homme demandait, il les menait tous par le bout du nez… s'en était impressionnant, bien qu'elle soit reconnaissante pour ce petit exercice de respiration, essayant déjà depuis quelque temps de calmer la sienne. « Tu dois être responsable de ta respiration… allez, expire, voila c'est ça excellent…. »

Le petit show de l'homme fut soudain interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'accueil, un silence de mort plana soudain sur l'assemblée.

« Mademoiselle Monica Gaztambide s'il vous plaît » énonça-t-il d'une voix claire, impérieuse et vide d'émotions.

« Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie, il ne nous feront rien, il ne nous feront rien » murmura alors Arturo Román à sa voisine.

« Okay »

« Je voudrais voir Monica Gaztambide, vous voulez bien faire un pas en avant s'il vous plait ? » La voix, toujours aussi impérieuse était devenue menaçante.

« C'est moi… » Répondit une voix tremblante, et il y eu du mouvement à côté d'Eleonora.

Eleonora n'écouta pas la suite des évènements, trop occupée à éviter une attaque de panique… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…. En fait, c'était le moment idéal pour faire une crise de panique, ça serait totalement justifié, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. L'heure du discours semblait terminée et les otages étaient maintenant laissés en paix, en silence, si on faisait abstraction des sanglots qui raisonnaient dans le hall, la vision toujours obscurcie par leurs bandeaux. Ce laps de temps était tout ce dont l'adolescente avait besoin pour reprendre le contrôle.

Cette paix relative prit malheureusement fin au moment du retour de la " personne en charge".

« Otages! Pour votre sécurité, reculer de trois pas en arrière ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une façon presque militaire. « Un peu plus par là… là c'est bien … Vous verrez tout se passera bien » Fit-il, paternaliste. « Approchez encore un peu …. Voilà » l'homme sembla alors s'éloigner du groupe.

« Restez tranquille, ça va aller, je peux voir leur sac, on dirait qu'ils sont plein de fric, ils vont foutre le camp, c'est pour bientôt la je crois » chuchota alors Arturo.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'alarme se déclencha.

« 2 minute ! » Repris l'homme, d'une voix forte, s'adressant visiblement à ses collègues.

Eleonora entendit alors Alison parler d'une voix paniquée « Pourquoi, ils ont déclenché l'alarme? »

« J'en sais rien, il reste là, sans bouger devant la porte…. » Répondit Arturo, stressé.

« Pourquoi ils filent pas avec l'argent? » Alison avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs

« Chhhht, j'en sais rien! » Et visiblement Arturo aussi ….

« 1 minute quarant… » Continua le chef des braqueurs avant de se stopper net. Eleonore le sentit alors se rapprocher du groupe.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?»

« Arturo »

« Arturito….. » Fit-il dans un soupir, avec un ton totalement blasé, comme un père fatigué face à un enfant turbulent.

« J'ai rien vu du tout, je vous jure, j'ai rien vu du tout » la voix d'Arturo était complètement paniquée, et un peu geignante, comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

« Regarde moi. »

« Je vous jure, je n'ai rien vu du tout …. »

« Allez Arturo, tu peux me regarder.. »

« Non »

« Regarde moi….. Regarde moi …. hey ça va aller, c'est rien… » La voix encore une fois, cajolante, paternelle. Ce type était un grand sadique ou un psychopathe.

Pendant ce temps, Eleonora refaisait le film des évènements, maintenant qu'elle était plus calme… tout ça, les bandeaux, " l'agneau", l'alarme, l'attente,… ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi pendre le soin de faire une entrée aussi discrète de faire un tel discours devant eux si c'était pour fuir aussi rapidement? à moins que …

« C'est une mise en scène…. » Fit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit l'homme en face d'elle se figer et détourner son attention d'Arturo, avant de lui retirer son bandeau.

« Tiens, tiens, une petite fouineuse …. » Fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? »

Eleonora, elle, restait interdite le regard fixé sur l'homme en face d'elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ele…Eleonora » Parvient-elle à croasser, son souffle court et sa gorge nouée, la crise d'angoisse pointant le bout de son nez.

« aah… Eleonora, quel joli nom…. Dis moi Eleonora, tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres ? » L'adolescente déglutit difficilement, mais resta muette, alors que l'homme l'attrapa doucement par la gorge. « Elles meurent… » Continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Eleonora, crois moi, toi, tu vas mourir » lui chuchota-t-il le regard froid, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de l'adolescente.

L'adolescente quant-elle était totalement paralysé, ses yeux ne quittant pas les prunelles marrons en face d'elle, son esprit entièrement vide, parce que ce visage, cet homme, qui la menaçait de mort aussi sereinement, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois dans les médias, à la une des journaux internationaux ou sur des avis de recherche…. Même sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité de la personne en face d'elle …. Andrés De Fonollosa Gonzalves.

 _Son père._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Donc nouveau chapitre, et un grand merci à black Salvador pour son gentil message :)**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Son père…._

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand le premier contact avec son père se résume à être menacé de mort lors d'un braquage ? Que dit-on dans ce genre de situation ? Existe-t-il un guide ? Des instructions sur ce sujet ?

 _Elle devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans la première fois qu'elle avait vue une photo de lui._

 _Pour occuper son après-midi elle était ent rain de fouiller dans les cartons du sous-sol de la maison qu'elle occupait avec sa mère, son beau père et ses demis frères. La fillette avait toujours su que Luíz Martín n'était pas son père, déjà parce qu'ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille: Il y a quand même une sacrée différence entre 'Martín' et 'De Fonollosa'. Ensuite parce que d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle l'avait toujours appelé 'monsieur'. Et enfin parce que l'homme ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que ça. Oh ! Il n'était pas maltraitant, il ne la frappait pas ou quoi que ce soit… mais il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, quoi que ça mère aussi à bien y réfléchir… Mais au moins elle portait son nom : 'Caravella'. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, Carlos et Antonío, la différence de traitement était flagrante._

 _Donc pendant que sa mère chouchoutait ses petits frères, Eleonora, elle, s'occupait comme elle pouvait._

 _Dans le fond d'un vieux carton, parmi des centaines de papiers divers ; administratifs, anciennes factures, magazines, elle trouva une photo qui avait été roulée en boule, elle était sans doute destinée à finir à la poubelle et avait terminé ses jours dans ce vieux carton par accident. En la défroissant doucement la petite fille découvrit alors sa mère dans une longue robe blanche, une robe de marié, en haut des marches en pierre d'une église. Une photo de mariage donc.. Eleonora regarda avec attention le visage de la femme, il était tellement plus jeune, plus souriant, elle avait la même expression que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de Carlos et d'Antonío. De la joie ? Du bonheur ? Quelque chose comme ça non? A ses côtés se trouvait un homme en costume. Un homme que l'enfant n'avait jamais vu. Il était grand, fin, très élégant, bien plus que Mr. Martín, et avait un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. En regardant au dos de la photo, la fille trouva la date de développement : '17/10/99' soit un peu plus d'un an et demi avant sa naissance. Qui était cet homme ? Son père ? ça devait être ça …_

 _Eleonora se souviendra toujours de la gifle monumental qu'elle reçue lorsqu'elle montra la photo à sa mère en lui demandant si l'homme en question était bien son père. Sa mère lui arracha la photo des mains, et tout en la déchirant, elle l'interrogeait sur le lieu ou elle avait trouvé cette photo. La maigre discussion s'arrêta avec sa mère lui disant que oui, il s'agissait bien de son père, un bon à rien, un monstre, une ordure, un salopard et autre adjectifs plus ou moins valorisant, et qu'Eleonora n'avait pas intérêt à lui en reparler un jour sinon elle se prendrait une correction dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie._

 _Le soir même, la petite fille alla chercher les morceaux de la photo dans la poubelle et la recolla maladroitement avec du scotch, ne conservant que la partie ou son frère était visible. Cette demi-photo ne la quitta plus jamais._

Berlin avait toujours la main autour de la gorge de la jeune fille en face de lui, Eleonora, et, en la fixant du regard, il fut soudain assaillit par un mauvais pressentiment…. Quelque chose clochait.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Toute l'opération se déroulait à merveille. Sans surprise, le plan du Professeur était parfait, l'homme était tellement méticuleux que ça frôlait le ridicule. C'était bien pour ça que Berlin avait accepté de mettre sa vie, ou ce qu'il en restait, entre les mains du Professeur. Ca, et également évité à cet idiot de se faire tuer ou capturer dans le processus. Berlin savait pertinemment que le cerveau de cette affaire était beaucoup trop naif et gentil pour survivre à la prison, ou du moins en sortir indemne. Ce fut Rio qui ramena l'homme à la réalité.

« Qui a choisi ces trucs-là ? » Fit Rio en regardant le masque entre ces mains alors qu'ils étaient en routent pour intercepter le fourgon transportant les rouleaux de papiers à monnaie.

« Quoi? Il te plaise pas ces masques? » Souffla Berlin agacé.

« Ils font pas peur… dans les films les voleurs ont des masques qui font peur ! des zombies des squelettes des têtes de mort, là franchement, c'est … »

Rio fut soudainement coupé dans son élan alors que Berlin le pointait du bout de son arme. L'homme n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les jérémiades de ce gosse… qu'est ce qui avait pris au Professeur d'accepter un ado de 19 ans sur ce casse ? C'était peut-être un génie de l'informatique, potentiellement le meilleur de sa génération, mais ça restait un gamin ! et un gamin n'avait rien à faire dans une telle opération! Berlin avait besoin de professionnels, de personnes avec de l'expérience et du sang froid! Pas de quelqu'un qui risquait de faire foirer le plan à tout instant.

« Avec un flingue à la main, crois moi, même un imbécile fait plus peur qu'un squelette. » Berlin était mortellement sérieux et il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Rio, c'est bien, le gamin n'était pas idiot au moins….

« hey, ça suffit » s'exclama Moscou, Berlin baissa son arme en levant les yeux au ciel, encore un perclus de bon sentiments. Mais au moins, c'était un véritable expert.

« c'est qui le mec avec la moustache ? » aaah… Denver… Encore un gosse qui ne devrait pas être là, mais bon. L'équipe avait terriblement besoin de Moscou, et il ne serait jamais venu sans son fils, et au moins, même s'il ne brillait par son intelligence, il était un peu plus dégourdit que Rio.

« C'est Dali mon fils. C'est un peintre espagnol. Un très grand peintre !»

« Un peintre … »

« Oui »

« Un peintre qui peint ? » Mon dieu… Mais quel idiot, et vu le regard de Rio, Berlin n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« Oui » même Moscou, malgré toute sa bienveillance, semblait un peu désespéré par ce garçon.

« Je vais vous dire ce qui fou la trouille! Les masques de cartoon, ça, ça fou la trouille ! »

Berlin retira son masque en soupirant, comme si le Professeur allait choisir quelque chose d'aussi enfantin. « Les masques de cartoon? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Oui Donald, Pluto, Mickey …. les trucs de gosses »

« Une souris avec des grandes oreilles ça fait peur ? C'est ça que tu dit ? » Rio était tout aussi moqueur qu'incrédule.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je dis le rookie! Tu veux que je t'en colle une ? »

« Hey! » Moscou, encore, essayant de calmer les choses.

« J'ai raison ! Non mais imagine si un mec se pointe avec un flingue et un masque de Mikey mouse sur la tronche, on va le prendre pour un dingue » alors que Denver partait dans une grande tirade, Berlin se frotta les yeux et se pinça le nez , las, ce casse allait être un cauchemar à gérer…. « et se dire 'ça va se finir en carnage' et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les armes et les gosses c'est deux choses qui ne vont pas ensemble vrai ou non ? » Denver semblait tellement convaincu.

« Vu comme ça, ça fait plus dangereux, c'est vrai… plus tordu surtout » Moscou… quel bon père de famille pensa Berlin un peu excédé.

« Dans ce cas-là, un masque du Christ, c'est encore mieux, il n'y a pas plus innocent … » Interjecta alors Berlin, il pouvait entendre Nairobi et Tokyo soupirer… ah… au moins un point positif à toute cette histoire.

« Comme on dit : y'a pas pire qu'un Christ avec deux pistolets »

« Si! Un saint avec deux pistolets » Fit Rio.

« C'est quoi la différence ? » Denver était perplexe.

« Un saint, c'est plus innocent que Jésus …. » Commença a expliquer Rio alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait enfin.

Ca y est, ils étaient arrivés à destination ! Tout le monde s'activa pour se mettre en place, bloquer la route et préparer tous le matériel ainsi que s'assurer que toutes les armes, munitions et provisions étaient bien là…. Ils allaient entrer dans cette Fabrique en grande pompe, escorté par la police nationale elle même. Aaaah ce qu'il aimait le côté grandiose de la chose.

Maitriser les chauffeurs et les policiers présent fut presque trop facile, mais sans moyen de communication, et des armes braquées sur eux, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient d'autre choix que de coopérer.

Berlin s'occupa du chauffeur du camion. « Tu vas m'ouvrir ton putain de camion ! Allez, magnes-toi, magnes-toi t'entends ! Allez ouvre ! » Fit-il après l'avoir extrait du véhicule, le traînant par le col. L'homme s'exécuta sous le regard satisfait de Berlin.

« On y va remuer vous ! » Cria-t-il au reste de l'équipe et chacun s'attela à sa tâche, charger le camion pour la plus part, tandis que Nairobi s'occupait de leurs premiers otages. Elle avait repéré ceux ayant la carrure la plus proche de celle de ses coéquipiers et le fit se changer dans une combinaison rouge, récupérant leur vêtement avant de les faire monter dans le camion, ligotés et bâillonnés.

Berlin, maintenant habillé en policier marchait le long de la ligne des otages restant. « Vous allez conduire avec un flingue braqué sur les reins. Quand on vous appellera par radio pour savoir si tout est okay, vous leur direz que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes » leur ordonna-t-il.

« Toi, là, tu viens avec moi ! allez avance » Denver jouait au petit dur en attrapant le chauffeur du camion pour le trainer à sa place.

« On est d'accord ? » Insista Berlin, satisfait de la peur qu'il voyait sur le visage des hommes en face de lui, il était temps d'y aller, le chargement était terminé et ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça. « Bon aller! En route ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire » Fit-il au policier qui allait conduire la voiture en tête du cortège. Alors qu'il s'installait dans le siège passager, Nairobi et Tokyo arrivèrent à sa hauteur, au volant d'un très joli coupé rouge.

« Tu perds pas la fille des yeux ! » Ordonna-t-il sèchement à Tokyo. «On a pas le droit à l'erreur, on se comprend? » Assumant un rôle de leadership fort, Tokyo aussi était une enfant, elle avait peut-être 31 ans, mais elle était totalement immature. Berlin comptait vraiment sur le Professeur pour avoir tout pris en compte lors de la création de ce plan.

« Elle a 17 ans. Je devrais pouvoir la gérer. » Lui répondit insolemment Tokyo.

La route vers la Fabrique Nationale de la Monnaie et du timbre ce fit dans un silence de mort, il ne fut interrompu qu'1h30 par la voix grésillant de Tokyo dans son oreillette.

 _« L'agneau vient juste d'entrer. »_

 _« Parfait…. Berlin, à toi de jouer ! »_ La voix du Professeur était fébrile. Berlin pouvait presque sentir sa nervosité… s'il en était capable, il se sentirait presque désolé pour lui… Mais soyons honnêtes ? Torturer, très légèrement, psychologiquement était un petit plaisir.

« Maintenant attention, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit » Fit-il au chauffeur, l'arme pointée discrètement sur lui alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la Fabrique.

« Hey! ça va Javi? Où est Rafita ? » Salua le vigile

« Il a changé d'équipe. »

Le tout se passa sans aucun accro, il félicita son 'chauffeur' sur un ton paternaliste « voilà, c'était très bien… Tranquille, avances… »

« Berlin, première caméra à ta gauche » lui indiqua la voix de Rio, lui donnant le temps de masquer son visage, bon, Berlin le reconnaissait sans peine, il était doué comme gamin.

La suite se passa tout aussi facilement et rapidement… il y avait quelque chose de jouissif a menacer des agents de sécurité, habillé en officier de police. Ils eurent juste quelques soucis avec certains employés de la Fabrique qui cherchèrent à s'échapper, mais qui furent repéré sans peine par Rio à l'aide des caméras de surveillance dont il avait pris le contrôle.

Tous les otages étaient rassemblés dans le hall du bâtiment et Berlin attendit patiemment que Tokyo arrive avec leur petit agneau, leur jocker, qui semblait jouer à un petit jeu de cache-cache avec eux. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur ses lèvres en voyant arriver Alison Parker, complètement échevelée… Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce que les deux jeunes étaient en train de faire lorsqu'ils ont été interrompus par Tokyo.

Berlin pouvait maintenant passé a sa partie préférée, en bon showman qu'il était, la mise en scène ! Il adorait manipuler les gens, prendre le contrôle de leur esprit, sentir leur peur, sentir qu'il pourrait leur faire faire n'importe quoi, qu'il lui suffisait de dire saute pour que son interlocuteur ne s'exécute.

Tout était calculé, son numéro de charme sur la femme enceinte, les exercices de respiration, c'était tellement facile, tellement naturel pour lui, et cela laissait le temps à Rio et Denver de faire la liste des otages et de récupérer leurs téléphones, il serait trop bête que leur plan échoue pour quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire qu'un portable. Il pouvait entendre Denver faire son numéro de caïd, parfait, ça ne servait qu'a renforcer son image de sauveur et laisser les otages sur leur garde.

Son beau discourt fut malheureusement interrompu par le téléphone de la Fabrique. Tsk, bon, comment s'appelait l'assistante de direction déjà ? Ah oui!

« Mademoiselle Monica Gaztambide s'il vous plaît » énonça-t-il d'une voix claire, impérieuse et vide d'émotions.

« Je voudrais voir Monica Gaztambide, vous voulez bien faire un pas en avant s'il vous plaît ? » La voix, toujours aussi impérieuse était devenue menaçante, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas encore un contrôle aussi total qu'il le souhaiterait sur l'assemblée.

C'est moi… » Répondit une voix tremblante. Parfait. Il l'amena jusqu'à la réception afin de régler ce léger contre temps.

« Vous répondez au téléphone et vous faites en sorte que le correspondant croit qu'on a fermé pour des problèmes techniques » lui expliqua-t-il calmement, pas la peine de la stresser plus que de raison.

« D'accord »

« Désolé, je suis obligé de vous braqué avec un pistolet, vous le sentez ? » Ajouta-t-il en lui mettant les mains sur l'arme, histoire de lui rappeler de ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

« Oui »

« Bien, allez-y »

« Maison de la Monnaie, bonjour. »

 _« Pourrais-je parler à Arturo ? »_

« Je m'excuse. Je ne peux pas vous passer M. Arturo. Le système est en panne. Je ne peux pas le faire monter. Non, il ne peut pas répondre. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Non… »

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »_

« Parce que je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où il est. J'ignore s'il est à la fabrique, au musée ou à la cafétéria. Ce n'est pas mon boulot, madame ! » Finit-elle en raccrochant sèchement le téléphone.

« Cette performance mérite un Oscar, Mlle Gaztambide. » Berlin était plus que satisfait, comme un chat qui venait de finir un pot complet de crème… Ou de manger un canari.

Il raccompagna la femme au sein du cercle d'otage et partit à la recherche de ses hommes, il devrait avoir fini tous les préparatifs maintenant. Il trouva les trois jeunes sans trop de difficulté dans la salle des opérations.

« On enfile les gilets et on se prépare à sortir. Dès que vous êtes prêt on déclenche l'alarme. » Leur indiqua-t-il

« Berlin prépare toi à ouvrir les portes » la voix du Professeur résonna alors dans son oreillette, Rio ayant entendu le message du professeur s'empressa de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, nerveux.

« Otages! Pour votre sécurité, reculer de trois pas en arrière ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une façon presque militaire. « Un peu plus par là… là c'est bien … Vous verrez tout se passera bien » Fit-il, paternaliste. « Approchez encore un peu …. Voilà » qu'il était satisfaisant de les voir aussi obéissants. Il s'avança vers l'entrée pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien en place, et fit un signe de tête à Rio qui déclencha alors l'alarme et l'ouverture des portes, maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

 _« Deux minutes »_ Fit le professeur, à l'écoute des fréquences radio de la police

« Deux minutes » Répétât-il pour s'assurer que l'ensemble du groupe avait bien eut l'information, en jetant régulièrement des coup d'œil vers les otages, veillant à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne décide de faire quelque chose de stupide.

 _« Une minute quarante secondes »_

« Une minute quaran… » Berlin s'arrêta net, il venait de voir l'un des otages remettre son bandeau. Il allait devoir mater cette rébellion au plus vite, sinon la situation serait intenable lors du siège ! Il s'avança alors vers l'homme en costume, quelqu'un d'important visiblement, le directeur de la Fabrique ?

« Comment tu t'appelles ?»

« Arturo »

« Arturito….. » Fit-il dans un soupir, il allait briser net les velléités de désobéissance de cet homme.

« J'ai rien vu du tout, je vous jure, j'ai rien vu du tout » la voix d'Arturo était complètement paniquée, et un peu geignante, parfait, il fallait qu'il le craigne.

« Regarde moi. »

« Je vous jure, je n'ai rien vu du tout …. »

« Allez Arturo, tu peux me regarder.. »

« Non »

« Regarde moi….. Regarde moi …. hey ça va aller, c'est rien… » Fit-il doucement, paternaliste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à définitivement traumatiser l'homme, il y eu un murmure à peine audible, mais qui ne lui échappa pas.

 _« C'est une mise en scène…. »_

Berlin remit le masque sur les yeux d'Arturo et se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix, c'était une jeune fille, l'une des lycéennes, elle se tenait juste à côté du directeur, heureusement, sinon Berlin ne l'aurait jamais entendu. La fille ne ressemblait pas à grand chose si vous demandiez son avis à Berlin, grande, fine, des cheveux châtains, un corps plutôt androgyne…. Elle faisait encore juvénile pour une adolescente de 17ans. Berlin lui retira alors son bandeau et se retrouva face à une paire de prunelles noisette derrière de fine lunettes rondes. La jeune fille sembla se figer sur place en découvrant l'homme en face d'elle.

« Tiens, tiens, une petite fouineuse …. » Fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? » Ce casse allait vraiment être un cauchemar à gérer. Si maintenant des adolescents, autres que Rio, s'en mêlait…. et il n'aimait pas la perspicacité dont faisait preuve cette gamine. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux, il fallait tous les garder dans le flou le plus longtemps possible. La lycéenne, quant à elle, faisait une parfaite imitation d'une statue, raide, immobile, la respiration coupée.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Tant pis, le numéro qu'il avait prévu pour Arturo serait pour cette fille au final. Même s'il n'aimait pas s'en prendre aux enfants, enfant, elle était en terminale, ce n'était presque plus une enfant essaya-t-il de se convaincre?

« Ele…Eleonora » La, terreur était palpable chez elle … non, pas de la terreur… de la panique, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui clochait…

« aah… Eleonora, quel joli nom…. » Oui, Berlin avait toujours apprécié ce nom… il retint une grimace en songeant que l'un de ses enfants le portait d'ailleurs, quel age avait cette chose aujourd'hui ? 10ans ? Quelque chose comme ça…. « Dis moi Eleonora, tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres ? » Continua-t-il en revenant à l'instant présent.

L'adolescente déglutit difficilement, mais resta muette. Berlin l'attrapa doucement par la gorge. « Elles meurent… » Continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Eleonora, crois moi, toi, tu vas mourir » lui chuchota-t-il le regard froid, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de l'adolescente en resserrant légèrement sa main pour mettre plus de poids dans sa menace.

Non quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas…. Songea Berlin en continuant à fixer Eleonora, ce n'était pas la terreur qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez ses otages, quelque chose clochait, comme si la fille l'avait reconnu, non ce vol s'annonçait de plus en plus compliqué.

« Berlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? » Lui cria Nairobi alors que la voix du Professeur raisonnait dans ses oreilles, _« trente secondes »_ Non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Après, tout ce n'est pas une gosse qui allait faire foirer le plan, et il en avait déjà bien assez à gérer dans son équipe! Il lui remit son bandeau avant de relayer l'information donnée par le Professeur.

« Trente secondes! »

« Maintenant ! » Cria alors Tokyo en se précipitant vers les escaliers extérieurs

« Tokyo ! Tokyo, Bordel attends ! Tokyo ! » Rio hurla en courant derrière la femme, et se mettant a tirer sur les policiers. Bon sang! C'était pas ça le plan !

C'est à ce moment-là que Rio se prit une balle. « Rio! Rio ! » Cria alors Tokyo avant de devenir folle et de se mettre à littéralement mitrailler les policiers, faites que le Professeur ait prévu un plan B pour redorer leur image !

« Putain de merde ! » S'exclama Denver avant que toute l'équipe ne rejoigne Tokyo et Rio pour les couvrir, le temps que Tokyo puisse traîner le corps du jeune homme à l'intérieur.

« Rio! Rio ! Oh non Rio » Sanglota Tokyo, allongé contre le garçon alors que les porte se refermaient, le mettant dans une situation de relative sécurité, tandis que les hurlement de rage de Denver se faisait entendre. « La première règle! La putain de première règle ! Fait chier bordel ! »

Berlin était bien d'accord… Bande d'amateur. Ils allaient tous les faire tuer.


End file.
